The Agony of Choice
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: A student zoologist, who no one believes, comes to the zoo to continue the study that was done on the penguins before. But he's surprised to find how human-like they are, and that one is showing interest in a certain otter and falcon. Skilene and others.


**So many ideas, so little paper, so little memory. I do need to point out that I don't know what species of penguin the penguins are, so I just went with what I've heard many people say they were.**

THE AGONY OF CHOICE

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

* * *

><p>Well you might think I'm crazy<p>

To hang around with you

Or maybe you think I'm lucky

To have something to do

-_You Might Think _by The Cars

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE: NEWBIE<p>

Alice sighed heavily as she saw the nerd arrive at the gate. He was a classic. Large, square glasses, pocket protector, hunched back, the list went on. He was holding a large briefcase and a camera hung around his neck.

"Hello, I'm a student zoologist, here to continue the study of the fine birds you have here." He said.

"You mean the penguins?" Alice asked, her eyes boring into the kid.

"Well, your particular species would be known as _Eudyptes moseleyi._"

Alice raised an eyebrow and the nerd sighed as though this were information that everyone knew. He had to admit that the lady before him was quite beautiful but in his opinion, should probably take up a different career considering her lack of knowledge of the scientific discovery that was waiting in the penguin habitat.

"Northern Rockhopper penguins." The nerd clarified.

"Oh, okay." She said with a shrug.

"By the way, I am Chris Jameson Jr. What might your name be, fair lady?" He asked.

Alice raised an eyebrow again and her mouth was twisting into its normal sneer of disgust as she stepped back an inch.

"It's... uh... Alice..." She said awkwardly, making sure that she was close enough to the sign that sat outside the zoo gate, that she could hit the creep with it, if need be.

"Alice, pretty name." He said with a smile and then changed tones. "My teacher told me to clarify that I may be the top of my class and a future expert on _Sphenisciformes, _but I am still a student and this is my big test."

"Okay?" Alice replied, perplexed once again by the kid.

"Meaning I need solid proof of my discoveries. I tend to get a little overexcited so he wants you to confirm all of my discoveries."

Alice rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay."

Chris sighed, giving his best puppy-eyed look he could.

"He doesn't trust me completely. It's so hard for me. If only I had someone to confide in...?" The last part came out as more of a question.

Alice turned away from him, making a face as she did so he couldn't see.

"Well... good luck finding one. I'll show you to the penguin habitat." She said, heading into the zoo grounds.

Chris sighed and shook his head as he followed. This girl would be a tough one, but he was sure his charm and suave could help him get a date with her.

Private burst into the habitat, yelling something inaudible, which was due to the strength of his young voice as he cried out. Skipper dropped his fish coffee, Kowalski came bursting out of his lab, and Rico came forward with the brush that he had been using on his doll's hair. Private ran around in two complete circles before Skipper smacked him and he fell on his back.

"Private," Skipper said. "It's a bit early in the morning for this."

"But Skippah!" Private said, getting up. "Alice is bringing a man with a briefcase to the habitat!"

Something inside of Kowalski clicked and he gave a wail of his own; "Oh great Gordon Ingram! They've found me!"*****

He slapped the wall and it slide open, revealing a sleek, pistol sized, sub machine gun. It was hung on a rack inside, and all the penguins (except Kowalski) were staring in confusion.

"Kowalski?" Skipper finally said. "Care to explain?"

"The mafia has found the Military Armament Corporation Model Eleven that I stole from them!" Kowalski cried.

"Kowalski! We work strictly with penguin developed weaponry. No human guns allowed!" Skipper scolded.

"I know, but I thought that studying human weaponry could give us some ideas of our own! But it doesn't matter! The human outside is here to kill us and get it back!"

"Not on my watch, Rico take the gun!" Skipper instructed, pointing to the MAC-11.

Private and Kowalski were chilled by the laugh that Rico gave off as he reached inside and took the gun in his flippers. It was heavy and awkward, but he cocked it and looked as though he could fire off a few rounds.

"Skipper, I don't think that's a good-..." Kowalski began but was cut off.

"Operation Puzo, is in effect... now!" ******

Kowalski and Private didn't argue as they followed Skipper and Rico to the fish bowl entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gordon Ingram is the creator of the MAC-11 SMG.<strong>

****Puzo is the last name of Mario Puzo, who wrote a classic book called; "The Godfather".**

**I hope you've enjoyed. If you have, there is a button just below, labeled; "Review". Please feel free to use that button at any time.**


End file.
